Elecciones difíciles
by Genesis Granger
Summary: El valor de la amistad. ¿A quién eliges? En una situación de crisis, Harry se verá forzado a elegir entre la vida de Ron, o la de Hermione. ¿Podrá salvarles? Pésimo summary...NO es un oneshot.


**Capitulo uno**

**Una breve soledad**

Mitad de julio. Una tarde, como tantas, extremadamente calurosa en la conocida calle de Privet Drive. Un grito de rabia se escuchó proveniente del número 4, despertando a cierto muchacho flacucho de ojos verdes, pelo azabache y con una famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente de su letargo.

Harry dejó de pensar en Hogwarts en el momento en que escuchó el grito de su tío Vernon. Se levantó precipitadamente consiguiendo con ello un leve mareo.

- ¡Harry Potter¡¡¡Baja al vestíbulo ahora mismo! – efectivamente, su tono de voz demostraba estar enfadado.

- "Pero si no he hecho nada¿a qué viene ese tono?" – se preguntó Harry mientras salía de su habitación.

-¡Potter!- le volvió a llamar tío Vernon.

- Estoy aquí- respondió a sus espaldas. Su furioso tío se giró.

- Te prohibo volver a hacer eso.

- Estaba practicando la desaparición- pero desistió a seguir hablando de magia al ver que la cara de su tío estaba empezando a tornar un color peligrosamente rojo.

- ¡No vuelvas a hablar de ESO! Ahora escúchame. Tú tía Petunia, tu primo y yo nos vamos de viaje a España durante cinco días. TE PROHIBO que utilices ese endiablado palo que tienes, y no vas a salir de esta casa bajo ningún concepto.

- ¡No soy un niño de 5 años¡¡Ya tengo edad para que me dejen salir de aquí cuando no están! – replicó Harry empezando a enfadarse por las prohibiciones de sus parientes.

- ¡A MI NO ME HABLAS EN ESE TONO! – suspiró intentando calmarse- Escúchame, el tren sale en dos horas, no pienso perderlo por tu culpa. Nos vamos a ir ya, que Petunia y Dudley están esperando en el coche bajo el dichoso calor abrasador. ¡Cómo me entere de que me hayas desobedecido no volverás a ese colegio, te meteremos directamente en un orfanato!- esa fue su "deliciosa" despedida, a las que Harry se había acostumbrado.

- Mierda…ahora ni siquiera puedo salir de este infernal lugar. – gruñó. Pero a pesar de eso no podía evitar pensar el gran alivio que debía ser el estar durante cinco días sin los Dursley.

Subió a su habitación y buscó algo con lo que entretenerse. Iba a salir por la noche, cuando ya no irradiara el agobiante sol, estando más fresco, y libre de las miradas de sus dormidos vecinos. Encontró un libro que ya creía perdido y se dispuso a leerlo tumbado en su cama, cuando oyó unas voces desconocidas en el piso de abajo.

No eran los Dursley, eso era seguro.

Por instinto, cogió su varita. Lo más silenciosamente que pudo bajó las escaleras. No vio a nadie en el vestíbulo. Iba a volver cuando alguien lo agarró por el hombro tapándole la boca para impedirle gritar (o hablar) y le dijo:

- Es curioso…creí que Dumbledore no permitiría que el "gran"- dijo Lucius Malfoy marcando con énfasis la última palabra- Harry Potter, se quedara solo y sin protección en su choza muggle. Le creía más listo- siseó- Pero esto es una gran oportunidad ¿verdad chicos? –varias figuras negras salieron de todas las habitaciones, camuflados por el hechizo desilusionador, asintiendo a coro y con voces alegres a la afirmación de Malfoy padre.

- Estoy seguro de que te estarás preguntando qué hago aquí…Pero…la respuesta es más que obvia. Conseguí escapar de Azkaban gracias a que los dementores estaban de mi bando…Pero, aún así, voy a vengarme de ti. Me cobraré parte de lo que me hiciste sufrir al mandarme a Azkaban. – rió burlonamente, terminando con un: - ¡Crucio!

Harry se retorció del tan inmenso dolor que le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo por culpa de una de las maldiciones imperdonables. En lo que parecieron horas, se la retiraron. A penas tenía fuerzas, pero sí las suficientes para conjurar un hechizo que llamara a la Orden del Fénix. Un hechizo que le había enseñado Dumbledore para llamarles en caso de urgencia. Las varitas vibrarían y se tornarían de un color rojizo. No hizo falta nada más. La alta magia que necesitaba ese hechizo consiguió que Harry fuera perdiendo la consciencia poco a poco. Consiguió mantenerse despierto hasta que llegó la Orden del Fénix, atacando rápidamente a los Mortífagos. Lo último que vio fue como Lupin alcanzaba a Malfoy con un "Impedimenta" bien lanzado.

* * *

vale, sí...lo sabemos...Es un capítulo corto. ¿Qué decimos corto¡¡Cortísimo! Pero lo vamos a hacer así...Procuraremos no tardar mucho...


End file.
